Star Crossed Lovers: Liley
by NOTxINx2xLABELS
Summary: Modern Romeo and Juliet; Lilly has a broken heart, Miley wants to find someone that she loves, but the thing is...their family's hate eachother. Will they be able to overcome it? R&R please.
1. Character List

_**Sorry guys, I wanted to change some of the characters so I deleted the story and redid it. Again sorry. so here is the character list again. So please review so I know that you want me to continue.**_

_S__tar Crossed Lovers_

Characters:

**The ruling house of California**

Prince of California; Rico

Kinsman of Prince; Jake Ryan; desires to marry Miley

friend of Lily's; Justin Russo

Justin Russo's brother; Max Russo

**The Stewarts**

Robbie Ray Stewart; Miley and Jackson's dad

Susan Stewart; Miley and Jackson's mom

Miley Stewart; supposed to marry Jake but falls in love with Lilly

Jackson Stewart; Miley's brother who hates the Truscotts

**Stewart Servants**

Mitchie Torres; Miley's go-to girl

Joannie Palumbo; falls in love with Oliver

**The Truscotts**

Lucas Truscott; Lilly's dad

Heather Truscott; Lilly's mom

Lilly Truscott; falls in love with Miley; was in love with Tawni

Alex Russo; cousin of Lilly, sister of Justin and Max, falls in love with Stewart Servant Mitchie Torres

**Others**

Oliver Oken; Lilly's friend

Tawni Hart; the girl Lilly was in love with before Miley


	2. Prologue

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to get it updated but I had to get my laptop fixed. So here is the prologue. The Italic intro is from the beginning of ****Romeo and Juliet**** but I changed it to fit the story. I hope that I can keep up with this story longer than the other one I am working on. Don't forget to review.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair California, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life,_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove._

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

__________________________________________________________________________

A street in Los Angeles

Justin and Max were roaming the streets of the fair city of Los Angeles. They were looking for Lilly Truscott their best friend. (What guys can be just friends with girls and you know it) But yet the story doesn't start here, it starts awhile back, to a time when there was feuding going on between two households, the Stewarts and the Truscotts.

There was a time that the Stewarts and the Truscotts were not enemies but they were very close friends. That was until one day the Stewarts believed that the Truscotts had stolen a great amount of riches from them. And from then on they were no longer close to one another.

So back to where we were. Justin and Max were taking forever to find Lilly, they needed to find her fast. They were to attend a family meeting.

"Justin, hurry up! We need to find Lilly and get to the family meeting." Even though they two boys were Russo's and not Truscotts, they were still considered part of the family.

"Don't you think that I know this, Max…never mind."

It felt as if they had been walking forever and were about to give up. But alas, they ran into the wrong person they were looking for. They ran into one of their enemies. Jackson, a Stewart, he was the worst of the Stewart family. He hated the Truscotts so much that he wished them all dead, he even wished that all who they knew were dead. That even included the Russo family too. Jackson wasn't alone, with him he had his friend Cooper.

"Well, well, well, Cooper, look who we have here." Jackson said with vengeance.

"Yea, Jackson, it's thy foes from the Truscott house." Cooper said trying to be menacing like Jackson but failing miserably.

"Wow. Really that's all you could come up with?" Max said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up _Russo_!" Jackson sneered. Justin flinched when Jackson said their last name because he could tell how much Jackson hated them.

"Well we shall be on our way then." Justin said trying to protect himself and Max from harm. While he said this he started backing up and pulling Max with him.

"Not so fast!" Jackson yelled at the brothers. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well I believe that it is none of your business, _Stewart_!" Max shot back with a satisfied look on his face after Jackson took a step back, and Cooper looked shocked.

"Justin! Max! Where are you guys?!" Lilly yelled. Thank god for that because as soon as Jackson and Cooper heard her they scurried away yelling,

"Until next time, Russo's" "Yea!" The yea belonged to Cooper.

"Over here, Lilly!" Justin shouted back to Lilly. "Come on, Max, let's go."

"Man, I didn't even get a chance to kick their asses." Max expelled a sigh.

"Dude, watch your language!" Justin said hotly. "We don't want Lilly hearing you say things like that."

"Sorry, man, it just slipped out." Max said with another sigh.

The two brothers made their way to their friend Lilly to get to the meeting on time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Stewart Household

Miley Stewart was sitting alone in her massive bedroom just passing the time away. She was very upset that her parents were trying to fix her up with someone she didn't even know. She was angry and yet she was on the verge of crying. She wanted to choose the person she was going to marry on her own, but of course life just isn't fair.

"Mitchie! Can you come here, please?"

"Coming, Miley." Mitchie yelled.

Mitchie walked into Miley's room. "Yes, Miley, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk. If that's okay with you, of course." Miley said unsurely.

"Oh, yea, sure. What's on your mind?" Mitchie asked as she made her way to sit on Miley's bed.

"I don't even know where to start…"

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so that was the prologue. I hope that it was up to standards. So remember to R&R… peace…**


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait. I was just really lazy. I did write more but it ended up having to be separated to make more sense. And I put up a new one-shot and I want some feedback on that as well, please.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Stewart Household**

"Mitchie, I just don't know what to do…" Miley stated with a depressed expression.

"About what, Miles?" Mitchie asked. Of course Miley and Mitchie weren't related but they might as well have been because they have spent their entire lives together.

"Didn't you hear?" Miley asked looking up to meet Mitchie's unsteady gaze.

"Ummm…I don't think so…What's up?" Mitchie shook her head and kept her eager gaze on Miley to find out what was wrong.

Miley took that as a sign to continue. "My parents want me to marry some guy, named Jake Ryan. I mean how stupid is that? I don't even know the guy and my parents expect me to marry him…" Miley went on with her speech. Mitchie was hanging on to every word out of her mouth. "…Can you please help me figure out what to do, Mitch?" Miley asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course, Miley, your like my sister so I would do anything for you." Miley began to cry at the admission from Mitchie. Mitchie being the good friend she is just hugged Miley until her tears stopped.

"Miley, I know that this is very hard information to absorb, but, maybe, your parents just want what is best for you…" Mitchie explained when Miley stopped crying.

"Mitchie, I know you're trying to help but you're not making me feel any better." Miley said with a little chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to let this take hold of your life."

Miley looked at Mitchie. "I know that too, but I don't want to marry someone who I don't even know that well…"

"Well you might get to know him at the party tonight?"

"Wait," Miley said shushing Mitchie by putting a hand up. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be able to choose who I marry not my parents choosing for me."

"Oh, Now I get it…" Mitchie said getting up remembering she had to get her work done around the house. "Sorry, Miley, but I have to be off to do my work. How about we talk about this some more later?" Mitchie asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"That would be perfect." Miley replied. As soon as Mitchie was out of her room and the door was closed, Miley flopped down onto her bed left alone to think.

A few hours later Miley was summoned by her mother and father to discuss some important details about the party they were going to throw tonight. Miley walked into the kitchen where both of her parents were sitting at the table. She wondered where Jackson was. But she took a seat.

"Miley I want you to be nice to all of our guests. Okay?" Robby Ray said, stressing the word all.

"Robby!" Susan scolded her husband.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Dad!" Miley said.

"Well, I know that you aren't too keen on the idea of marrying Jake, and I just want you to give him a chance, Okay?" Robby Ray said looking at his daughter waiting for her to answer to make sure that she understood him.

She kept eye contact with Miley for a second. Susan pleaded with her silently. _If it were up to me Miley wouldn't be marrying Jake. I want her to marry someone that she chooses. I don't want her to resent us for this. _Susan thought silently.

Miley sighed, "Okay, I'll do it"

"That's my girl." Robby Ray said with a big smile on his face. _I wish that Miley would just realize that this is what's best for her. I'm doing this for her own good. _Robby Ray thought.

"Okay, Miley go get Mitchie, and go get ready for tonight." Susan said to her one and only daughter.

"Okay, Love you guys." Miley said as she walked out of the kitchen.

The respective I love you's came from her parents when she disappeared out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Truscott Household**

The meeting that took place wasn't very important at all. It was just a warning to inform that the

Stewarts were throwing a party tonight. Of course, Lilly's parents were being way too overprotective. But, alas, Lilly didn't really care much. She was, or more so thought, that she loved the one and only Tawni Hart. But it seemed to Lilly that Tawni did not love her back. They had been going out for awhile but, things seemed to have hit a rough patch and it was starting to mess with Lilly's vibrant attitude.

If only Lilly could figure out how to get Tawni to love her that she would be happy again. But it just wasn't happening. So she did the only thing she could think of, she went to her favorite spot to think. The beach. But she couldn't even be left alone to do that.

Lilly's parents were deeply worried about their daughter's strange behavior and they wanted to find a way to fix it. So when they saw that Lilly was leaving the house they sent Justin after her to try and get some answers as to why their daughter was acting so strangely.

"Justin!" Lilly's father, Lucas, called out.

"Yes, Mr. Truscott?" Justin asked as he made his way towards his friends parents.

"Justin, could you please try to talk to Lilly for us?" Lilly's mother, Heather, asked of Justin.

"Sure thing." He was making his way out when he heard two 'thank you's' as he walked away to go talk to his depressed friend.

After a while Justin found Lilly sitting on the beach by herself. He made his way over to her texting Lilly's cousin, Alex to meet him at the beach because Lilly needed them. He got a reply saying that she would be there soon.

"Hey, Lilly," Justin said to his depressed best friend.

"Great! I can't go anywhere alone without someone following me. Damnit!" Lilly said with a big sigh.

"Geez, Lilly! What's up your ass?" Justin laughed to try and make the situation less awkward.

"I'm sorry Justin, it's not you, I…um…I really don't know how to say this." Lilly looked out towards the ocean.

"Justin! Lilly!" Alex when running towards the two teens on the beach. "Hey guys." Alex smiled at Justin then at Lilly.

"Hey Alex, did my parents send you too?" Lilly had an annoyed look on her face.

"Actually Lilly, I texted her. So blame me." Justin looked at Lilly.

"No, it's fine." Lilly turned to look at the beach again, while Alex took a seat next to her and took her hand to comfort her cousin.

"So, what's wrong." Alex looked at her cousin. Justin moved to sit next to Lilly to be of comfort too.

"I don't really know how to explain it…" Lilly sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there it is. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
